New chapters of a monster's life
by JazminSarkany
Summary: Something in the universe waited a long time for Nathan to die, he still has jobs to do on the other side. Rated M for a reason on the long run. Please R R!
1. The death of the monster

The death of the monster

"I'm dying..." Nathan thought "but at least Shilo and I are finally free from the monster who I am. That was the only way out for me. Shilo have options, but I don't."

He waited.

He's eyes were closed a long time ago, or does it just felt like long time? What it would be like, to be dead? He hoped to see Marni again. He was slowly fading. Everybody left the place, left him to die. Technically he was already dead for minutes. Technically...

Scent of ozone filled the air, the tensions of the moment itself ripped the reality apart. Through that Wound a figure came to leave it's completely unreal footprint in the dust and stopped by the technically dead body of the once was monster. Here lies the killer, the daemon, the night surgeon. "He is so peaceful" she thought.

She leaned down, to touch his chest. Air made its way sharply to Nathan's lungs, blood started to circulate his system, and the pain, it come back multiplied in every unnatural way. He tried to cry out loud, but he was still breathing in. The pain itself lifted his chest from the floor.

\- Easy boy - said the urealistic traveller with a smoothing voice - It will pass soon. Not the bullet, we have to deal with that the usual way.

He was now through the worst, and the air now come out with a cough, and some blood. He felt like a ton of weight sitting on his chest where the bullet went in. Like a bad dream! After he thought he was finally free.

He started to breath again by his own, and he regretted it immediately, as thousand knifes turned inside him.

\- Oh God - he managed to say in the torture of sudden pain.

\- I'm sorry sweet, but He cannot be here in the moment. - she smiled down at him. - you know He's busy. I came instead.

\- Let me die in peace! - he managed to say with his final strength, as he grabbed her arm with one weak hand.

\- I did. - she said, but Nathan already passed out. She had to hurry to bring him back, not if he could die again, or something. It won't happen any time soon, but a bad kind of coughing can stay for sure if that dawn bullet stays in. So she ripped the Wound in the thin air apart a bit wider. Reality almost started to scream and shake from pain, like Nathan did a minute before. "But it doesn't" she smiled for herself, as she could still feel the tension as it "almost" did.

She grabbed his hand, and pulled easily the heavy body on her shoulder.

\- Come on big guy, time to come with me to the "other side".

She smiled on her own silly joke as she slowly carried him through the widely ripped opening.

When the Wound closed itself, reality let out a long hold breath in relief. Scent of ozone filled the air.


	2. Nightmares

Nightmares

Nathan woke up in a silent room, and he filled it with his groan, as he tried to sit up but instead, pain sit on his chest.

"I think, I just rest here for a moment" he thought. For a minute, he just lied in the soft bed, and stared at the white ceiling, trying to recall what happened.

There was the opera, and Rotti shot him. It was not just a bad dream, because he still felt the hole where the bullet went in. It didn't come out, so it must be still inside. "Great"

Then Shilo said, she loves him. He smiled a bit for the thought, she loved her dauther so much, and she was the most precious for him. To know she did undersatnd, to know she did forgive him, to know she still loves him, worth everything.

And then he told her to save the world for him. They said goodbye, because he was dying, and then he died. "Oh Shilo!" He felt another kind of pain for the thought that Shilo had to watch him die. She is alone now, out there. Nobody takes care of her now, now that he is dead...

He should be dead, he realized. The ceiling didn't had the answer for the question in the air, no matter how hard he stared at it.

There are some moments, when you should think about something, but your brain doesn't want to do it. Doesn't want to go through the details, because there are too many of them, or they are too disturbing. So instead of cooperating with your will, the brain just stops, right in from of the problem, and doesn't move. Maybe because, you don't really want to think about it.

Nathan felt the same. He stared at the ceiling, and just stopped thinking about his own death, because it was awful, and didn't make sense at all: to think and be dead. So he stopped the first, to properly do the second.

He's frozen state of mind was disturbed by the sound of cautious steps.

As he turned his head slowly towards the sound, he saw a woman's small but strong figure in a doorframe through the darkness. Slowly she went to his bed, but there was not enough light in the room to figure out every detail of her face.

\- Morning big guy - she said softly, with a smile - Figured out you're awake. How are you doing?

Her voice somehow felt familiar. When he suddenly remembered where he heard that voice, it hit him hard.

The memory of his own death, was as slowly coming back, as he did come back from the dead. The horror of this memory painted itself to Nathan's face, as he played every moment in his head again. The worst part was when he realized, she took the revelation from him, to finally find peace in death. He was more alive at the moment, than ever. And he wasn't happy about that.

His torn expression turned into the picture of anger and vengeance. He grabbed the woman's wrist and reached up, to grab her throat.

He already knew how to kill a human being in thousands of ways. It was his profession. Aspecially liked to grab them by the neck, before he started to work on them, to reposess an organ. But this time he didn't want to play with the pray, he wanted to finish this fast, and kill her on site.

But the pain in his chest stopped his move on the half way. She smiled, as he grinned back at her with rage. She didn't even jump from surpise, or wanted to brake free or escape from the Repo Man. Her smile started to darken until beated his own expression. The monster, the deamon, the legal assassin faced a more threatening smile that he ever wear, and it promised unspeakable fate. Her face was framed by her long hair, and her eyes were like knifes, as they cut through the darkness of the room to scrach the daemon's long lost soul.

\- Not yet - She said, still smiling. Nathan started to let go of her wrist. He retreated. "Maybe this is my hell" Nathan thought "I guess I deserve it."

\- We will have a lot of time to play later, but you have to heal first - She let her hand down, and walked away to leave, but turned back for a moment from the door.

\- I already like you - she said as she left the room. He could swear to see her eyes to flicker in red.

The door closed behind her, leaving Nathan alone with the darkness, and a brand new nightmare.


End file.
